Faithfully
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: I believe it should be        who ran Jake down..Jason deals with that, an endgame to Johnny and Theo plus Michael following in Sonny's footsteps in a way...Abby is going to go a little crazy and Jasam is going to Bonnie and Clyde like never b4
1. Chapter 1

_Faithfully_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_It could have been just a dream last night or did Jason really find out that his son is dead? It had to be a dream but it wasn't because there was Spinelli on the computer and there was Sam resting with her scars. It had to be a dream because Luke was brought in as the evidence shown he was the one who hit Jake. In the future things needed to be tied up when Sam was at 100 percent capability but it was okay for now. _

_As Sonny heard the news from Carly that Jake was hit. He couldn't stand enjoying his honeymoon and needed to get back. Brenda insisted on it. Carly had guilt cover in waves upon waves reminding her that she had Jake's kindey. Her daughter lived another boy died, a boy Jason never got to know. She couldn't be anger with Elizabeth she was a grieving mother. She could be angry that her best friend had to suffer. The people will be coming soon and he couldn't stand how they will look at him because what did he lose. Seriously, what did he lose? _

_Spinelli was first to dare break Jason's grief. "Stone Cold I know you rather be alone with your thoughts but may I offered sincere…I don't know what the word is…" Spinelli said and with a simple head shake Jason knew Spinelli was trying to say. He gave him a hug and this woke Sam up. Jason sat on the couch. _

"_I should ask how your feeling." Sam said and Jason responded, "How are your headaches?" "Your not going to do that, you are not going to ignore your feelings." Sam said and Jason paused then looked up at her. "He didn't die from my business, he died because someone left the door opened." Jason said and added, "I wasted all this time worrying about any family we have. I forgot about those things." Sam understood what he was saying and responded, "What do you want to do…" Jason just shook his head because he so clueless on what needed to be done. He had more questions then answers right now. The first knock and Sam went to answer it. It was Carly, Jason turned his head slightly. _

"_**Hi." Carly said and Jason shook his head, he remembered. **__"That's your little boy and you have the right to raise him." Jason remembered Carly saying that all the time and Sam saying something along those lines. Faithfully they kept to those words as well as Sonny never wavier not once. They would all showing nothing but respect to there friend, lover and brother. "Is Jocelyn okay?" Jason asked and Carly knew what he was doing. "Seriously Jason." Carly said and Sam agreed with Carly. Next up was Michael and Edward finally it was Sonny and Brenda. _

"_It was Luke, I mean I know it was a accident but he kept driving." Jason said and Sonny responded, "I know" "I know he's your long-time friend." Jason said and added, "She was worried about my business and yet she couldn't know to keep the…" Sonny shook his head and said, "You would unselfish, you wanted Jake to have a life but I agree with you. She should have watched Jake better." Jason just shook his head and Sam responded, "I don't know how good this would make you feel but Jocelyn gets to live." Jason was stonewall and Edward responded, "You would have done great things at E.L.Q and I will never agree with how you live your life but you are a good man. You thought of someone else before you. I always knew Luke…" "Thank you Edward." Jason said and Brenda added, "We're here for you Jason all of us. I even agree with Carly. I'm glad your little girl is okay." _

_Jason put Theo on the backburner for a while as Sam was trying to get better. It gave time for Spinelli to monitor him. Jason was putting together an endgame against Johnny and then Theo. Inch by Inch he was telling Sam and Spinelli the plan. It had to do with Johnny's connection between him and Theo. He didn't want Dante or Lucky involved just the three of them plus two others. An endgame. There was a knock on the door, it was Abby. She first gave Jason her worries she wanted to first talk about Johnny about the money she owe him._

_Sam said she could cover that. Second she told that she's pregnant by Michael and he's freaking out. _

"_**Wow. The same age Sonny got Olivia pregnant, it must be the D.N.A.' Sam thought to herself. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Faithfully_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part 2_

_SAM POV_

_First help Abby, Calm Jason down, find Michael then have Michael tell parents….No…First help Abby, Tell Jason not to do anything, Find Michael and then talk to parents. _

_NO POV_

"_He's the only person I slept with and he's over eighteen." Abby said and Sam just shook her head. "Abby I believe you and Jason is…mourning. I think while you heart was in the right place. I think you should have waited to tell us that you might be continuing Sonny's very long line of children like maybe when your showing" Sam said and Jason wanted to add to that. Sam gave him nod not too and got Abby out of there. _

"_I think I would preferred him in the business then this right now." Jason said and Sam responded, "Yeah. I will take care of this. You worried about the plan.." Sam put on her jacket and showed Jason she will be on her cell phone…_

"_**Now if I was going to be a teen father, where would I be?" Sam thought and she decided to go to her sister's house. **__She opened the door and there was Michael with Kristina. "She's not a slut!" Michael yelled at Kristina and Sam close the door. "Kris, can I talk to Michael and for now on don't call the mother of his child a slut?" Sam asked and Kristina responded, "She's lying to him!" Sam gave her a look and Kristina walked out of there. _

_ABBY POV_

_Okay now that Johnny has the money I could worry about having a baby and stretch marks…__**You didn't have to pay him back….**__Candy we don't work there!…..__**Oh come on we can but this is much cooler Michael's father has money….**__I had sex with Michael because I might love him…..__**You could have love Abby because we're going to have money….**__Go to hell Candy…_

_No POV_

_Abby sat down and held her head. "Abby, are you okay?" Brenda asked while working with Robin…_

_ABBY POV_

_**She's fine just suffering from borderline personality disorder…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Faithfully**_

_**By**_

_**BornThisWay201**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Another week had passed Jason was getting back to work on Johnny and Theo going bye-bye. Luke's trial was coming up and the Spencer's family was coming undone. **_

_**Sam had gotten Michael to tell Carly that he got Abby pregnant so in classic Carly fashion she blew up at Abby and after that Michael promise to quit helping Jason and Sonny. Jason went over to Sonny's to keep him updated on the plan and Sonny knew the aftermath of what will happened when this is over. **_

"_**Are you sure about this?" Sonny asked and Jason responded, "I wasted too much time on excuses of not wanting a life with Sam." "I want this bastard dead and that little bitch Johnny too." Sonny said and Jason responded, "Phase one is completed." **_

_**One week ago Johnny was doing some dealings and Lisa was a witness to it. So now Lisa had blackmail material on him because she took the evidence. Lisa woke up in a bed in a small room and didn't know where she was. It wasn't Jason and Sam's style to kidnapped a woman and so it was a good thing that it wasn't Jason or Sam. The door swung opened and right now I bet Lisa wished she never leaked Abby being pregnant to Johnny. It was Lisa's way of dealing with jealousy when she thought Johnny was cooing over Abby. **_

_**Abby wasn't home at the moment. "Abby.." Lisa said and Candy responded, "You know I think killing you would be too good." Lisa tried to escape and Candy punched her in the face.**_

_**Lisa POV**_

_What are you doing? __**Hey relax…**__ They might trace it back to us. __**No they won't.**_

_**Jason and Sam stood over Ethan since it was Luke who never stopped when he hit Jacob then the Spencers won't miss Ethan when he's gone as they stood over him beaten up in a dark room. Stage one complete Ethan gone means Johnny will be looking for him and so Sean will stepped in. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Faithfully_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Four_

_**Author's Note:**_

"_**It's all in the same Jeans" is my Gh/Glee crossover about Claudia being Quinn's real mother. This is an extension of that now…Claudia never had a hand in Michael's death and never married Sonny**_

_As they stood from the other side of the door. _

"_We going to get it from all sides." Sam said and Jason responded, "I know." They look at each other and Sam added, "Even my mother and my sisters. Claudia is going to want to get into the fight" "He was apart of you almost dying." Jason said coldly and Sam responded, "I know." "I'm just saying." Sam said and Jason responded, "We're going to let Ethan sit and make Johnny worried that he's talking to someone." _

_Claudia was with her kid has she was on her Bluetooth talking to designers and had drop-off points in her own little room. There was the secret knock and put her kid down. She went to opened the door for Nicholas, Claudia broke her call. _

"_Hi." Claudia said and Nicholas responded, "You didn't have to…" "How's Lucky?" Claudia asked and Nicholas responded, "He's wrapped up in the defense for Luke." Claudia walked over to her baby and looked at her so sweetly. "Cameron and Aiden are the sweetest thing. They loved our beautiful little girl." Claudia said and Nicholas responded, "You miss your first child' Claudia wipe her eyes and said, "No fair." Nicholas knew she hate talking about it. "She's in glee club and they won Regional. She wrote the song, she co-wrote it. She won." Claudia said and added, "She doesn't need our families baggage. She's happy and gay." Nicholas didn't know how to take that last part. "Let her make that decision." Nicholas said and she responded, "Jason is planning something.." "I have people watching…" Nicholas said and added, "However, if that was you in the car, I sure as hell make sure the person was dead." _

_The following morning Johnny walked in to see her sister and so they talked about Ethan missing. "If it was Jason he would have made a statement." Claudia said and added, "You have a connection to the person who almost blew Sam up,, John if that was me, we wouldn't related and that was Nicholas I would have all ready put a bullet in your head." Johnny knew that for sure and told her about Jason coming for him. Claudia took a breath and told her that she would talk to Jason. He told her that he didn't want her in this mess. "D.N.A said otherwise." Claudia said and told him about her call to her first daughter last night. _

_Claudia walked in to Jason's. "I know you have Ethan, what can I do?" Claudia asked and Jason responded, "I don't know what your talking about." "Jason, I have a baby girl who I'm not with right now, I got four hours of sleep and I have a clothing line to move plus Maxie is getting on my nerves and her fucking assistant is out so many times I'm concerning firing her. So get down to down business or I start shooting right here! I understand your kid….You want to hurt anyone who's connected, I understand and I know you want Theo. I will help you make that happened, you think Ethan knows something fine…"Claudia said and then she paused. "That's not the only reason your keeping him there, isn't it?"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Faithfully_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Five_

_**I think I'm going to go for maternity clothes….**__Yes I am…..Hold on it's my baby…..__**Come on Abby! Do you think you could move your ass like that and get someone knocked up like I did? That's my kid! I'm due…..**_

"_**Abby…"**__Michael said and the darkness disappeared as Abby was back. She turned to Michael and crawl into his arms told him about being scared about being pregnant. _

_The door opened as Sam walked in as Ethan stir up as Jason got him up then threw him out of the room. The Balkan was dead so the whole plan left Jason with nothing to do. Jason didn't seemed to have a purpose but with the kid he thinks of like a son there will be trouble up ahead. Sam brought her man to his room and laid next to him. Jason is planning on retirement and drawing the plans right now but if he only knew the darkness he has seen and that Sam missed in….Abby_

_As Abby was sleeping with Michael in her bed… _

"_**Your scream Candy! You scream just once! I will make sure the sister you would given gets it." A voice from her past said. **__Abby__** got up for a minute **__and she fell back asleep. _

_It was early in the morning, Claudia was looking through records. When Claudia put her daughter up for adoption she didn't looked in the family tree and so as found some photos, she found something in particular. Quinn has an adoptive sister and her name was Julie Fabray but Claudia knows her as Abby…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Faithfully_

_By_

_BornThisWay201_

_Part Six_

_As Carly opened the door, Claudia showed a picture of Abby as Julie. _

"_Why are you showing me this?" Carly asked and Claudia responded, "Does Michael Know that she's not who she said she is?" Claudia walked in and Carly turned around, "Now you got my attention…" Carly said and Claudia responded, "I have a daughter that I gave up for adoption. Anyway, I look through records and something about the family gave me bad chills. I found that." "This family looks well off." Carly said and Claudia responded, "You know better than anyone that families might be well off but that doesn't mean there any less psycho." Carly looks was of concern. _

_Abby was sitting there with her coffee and Sam was there. So they talked for a while and Abby…_

_**Your not going to do it….**__ "Sam I need to tell you something." Abby said and Sam was concerned about what Abby was about to say. " I have…." Abby said and then her head hurt.. __**Don't make me come out Abby, you know me. **__"Abby." Sam said and Abby slowly rolled her head. __**That was a warning. **_

"_I'm scared about being pregnant Sam." Abby said and had fragment of memory of Russell Farbay. _


End file.
